


I don't hide my love anymore

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Challenges, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey gets bullied again and Zeke realized that can't look away for longer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: I won't hide my love anymore

Casey was lying on the small bed at the school's ward, pressing an ice pad on his left temple. Sister Harper had suggested that it might be better to go the hospital, but Casey had stubbornly shaken his head.

„It's nothing serious,“ he had told her.  
„It has already stopped bleeding. Just give me some minutes to rest.“

And he had hated the pity in her eyes when she had handed him a glass of water and a painkiller. It was not the first time that he ended up here. And it wouldn't be the last. To be the geek at school, who hated sports and loved photography had its price.

But only some more month, then he would graduate, and the world would be open for him. He would go to San Francisco or New York, where people weren't as close-minded as in Ohio. And he wouldn't go alone …

The door to the ward was torn open.  
„Casey, is he here?“

Feeling shocked, Casey almost jumped up from the bed, but the sharp pain rushing through his head reminded him to move more careful.

„Zeke?“  
The surprised but calm voice of Sister Harper.  
„Yes, Casey is still here, in the backroom. He needs some rest, but … Zeke, you can't ...“

But Zeke just pushed her aside and stepped behind the curtain, ignoring any protest. He rushed over to the bed, eyeing Casey up and down. When he noticed the ice pad, he groaned, then he dropped down onto the wooden chair beside the bed, breathing in deeply.

„Are you okay,“ he finally asked, his voice slightly trembling, his face pale.

Casey blinked, not sure if wasn't just dreaming.  
„What are you doing here, Zeke?“

„What do you think? I was worried sick when the rumors got around the Gabe has beaten you half unconscious this time.“

Casey smirked.  
„Stupid. You should know better than to believe every shit.“  
He stiffened when Zeke grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.  
„Zeke … don't …“

But it already was too late; Sister Harper, who had followed Zeke into the backroom, had already noticed this much too intimate gesture. She stopped only short; then she smiled.  
„Well, I guess, I will better leave you alone again. Just remember, he needs to rest! Very likely he has a light concussion."

„Oh shit.“  
Casey's face was burning like fire; he didn't dare to look at Zeke, who was still holding his hand. For about half a year they were together now, and they had always been careful and managed it to kept it secret. Zeke had always told him, that a coming out at Herrington High was a no go for him. Later, at College, it would be easier.

But now everything was out in the open and Casey couldn't imagine what would happen next. Suddenly he felt tears burning in his eyes. Everything was just too much, Gabe, Zeke, Sister Harper … his thoughts were spinning around ... all he wanted, was to curl up and cry.

„Hey, it's okay!“  
He felt Zeke's strong arms around him, holding him close, but gentle, stroking his back.  
„Everything will work out fine. I won't let it happen, that this fucker will ever touch you again.“

Casey sniffed slightly.  
„What do you mean?“

„I will have a serious talk with Gabe tomorrow,“ Zeke answered.  
„And I will let everyone know, that whoever bothers you once again will be in serious trouble. Because no one touches the guy I love.“

He bent forward and kissed him gently.  
„I will go now and ask Sister Harper if I can bring you home. I can take for you there."

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 31_day (17.Dez.2016)
> 
> also posted at my journals (JF and DW)


End file.
